


Time Well Spent

by janetcarter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Saying goodbye before missions was almost made easier by falling asleep together.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: AT Server Multimedia Exchange





	Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xbleeple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/gifts).



> For the prompt "Hold me."

Janet was Sam’s anchor. It was all too often they’d go weeks away from home, be it at the base or the occasional shared mission. But when they had each other, that was home enough. 

Missions without one another, however, were all too frequent.

Because Sam was leaving early the next morning with SG-1, she was spending as much time as she possibly could with Janet. It was partially because she hated leaving Janet alone, wondering for weeks if she’d come back through the Gate alive. But also because Sam knew how deeply she was going to miss everything about her - the steadiness of her hands, that fierce need to take care of others, and a laugh that always made everything feel like it’d all be okay. 

And so they lied across from each other in bed for what might’ve been hours, talking and smiling and studying each other’s features in preparation for waking up alone in the coming weeks. 

However, when Sam failed to stifle a yawn, Janet squinted like she was her patient. “Sam.” 

“...Yes?” 

“You already know what I’m going to say.” 

“But…”

“No buts. I need you to be on top of your game tomorrow.” 

Sam pouted. “Are you sure we can’t just--” 

“Uh-uh. Doctor’s orders.” Janet kissed her forehead, which was a prescription Sam really couldn’t complain about. 

“Can’t argue with that,” she mumbled, eyelids growing heavy.

After Janet clicked off the bedside lamp, Sam sunk into the safety of her arms. It provided a sense of security she was going to miss. 

“Good night, Sam,” Janet whispered, breath warm against her cheek. 

At least cuddling to sleep still counted as time spent together. And, as Sam snuggled against her, she had to admit it made for a very comfortable last night at home. “G’night.”


End file.
